


Captain America's unborn son

by Marvelx



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Falcon and Winter Soldier (Disney+ show)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelx/pseuds/Marvelx
Summary: 8 sentence movie plot
Relationships: Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers





	Captain America's unborn son

Once upon a time… Sharon Carter was pregnant with Steve Rogers’ baby, but hydra got the baby before it can grow. Sharon Carter just thought they removed it.

Every day… Sharon continued to live her life with grief, but she got over it eventually.

Until one day…Hydra said there is a new Cap in town who should take over the mantle from Sam Wilson and became the real cap because he is his son. Everybody can do a DNA test; he shits you not.

Because of that…people who don't like Sam in the first place go on riot and pushes Sam to give the shield back to the real Captain America’s son.

Because of that…Sam is conflicted because 1) he thinks he is doing a good job 2)Cap should not be passed down by bloodline 3)Hydra is definitely behind this 4)yet if Steve’s son can do it, he out of all ppl shouldn't say no.

Because of that…he decided to meet him with Bucky and try to at least understand how is Hydra behind all this.

Until finally…this kid showed his true color, shocker, hydra is behind this all along. They taught him to hate everybody and wanted to continue the Hydra regime. But Sam and Bucky saved him from his evil misinformation planted onto him all these years.

And ever since then…he worked closely with Sam and Bucky to carry on his dad’s mantle while finally meeting his mom!


End file.
